In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of interspecific tree, which has been denominated varietally as ‘Black Majesty IV’.
During a typical blooming season I isolate as seed parents both individual and groups of different plum trees by covering them with screen houses. A hive of bees is placed inside each such house, and bouquets to provide pollen from different plum, apricot, and interspecific hybrid trees are placed in buckets near the trees approximately every two days for the duration of the bloom. During 2000 one such house containing ‘Yummygem’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,809) plum was crossed by me in this manner. To pollinate this plum, I selected bouquets from several sources of apricot and interspecific hybrid trees without keeping specific written details. Upon reaching maturity the fruit from this plum tree was harvested and the seeds were removed, cracked, stratified and germinated as a group with the label “10P881”. They were grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse and upon reaching dormancy transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard located near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). During the spring of 2005 the claimed variety was selected by me as a single plant from the group of seedlings described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of interspecific tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was true to type.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, ‘Yummy®gem’ plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,809), by being self-unfruitful and by producing fruit that is nearly black in skin color, mostly yellow in flesh color, firm in texture, and almost globose in shape, but is quite distinguished therefrom by producing fruit that is somewhat sweeter in flavor, much larger in size, and that matures about twenty-five days later.
The present variety is most similar to ‘Blackred III’ interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,668) by being self-unfruitful and by producing fruit that is nearly black in skin color, that is similar in size, that is juicy and firm, and that is sweet, but is distinguished therefrom by flowering much later and by producing fruit that is almost entirely yellow instead of pink in flesh color, and that matures about five days earlier.